The Days Union
"I hope you have a great day" -Great_Day The Days Union is a group of myths lead by Great_Day and founded by The_Found3r. Every myth under the Days Union has "_Day" at the end of their name, with a word that is typically a personality trait or adjective being beforehand. Overview Every member of The Days Union (excluding The_Found3r and Great_Day) wears a uniform with a long sleeved shirt, vest, and bow tie and pants. The back of all of the Days' Vests have a green circle, which is a symbol typically used and represented on their flag, which is white with a green disk in the center. The color of each Days' vest corresponds to their color (i.e. Unstable_Day has the color blue, Macabre_Day has black, etc.) History The creation of the group occurred on the 10/2/2018. Several hunts lead by Roblox's Myths took place there, as long as a few streams and videos from Mizuiscool and Albert respectively in early 2018. On 12/31/2018, hours before New Years, it was announced that five operatives including Sympathetic_Day, Incarnate_Day, Realistic_Day, Powerful_Day, and Fatal_Day were supposedly found deceased, the last five operatives being listed in the official member list being their replacements. One of them is supposedly still alive, though. Game(s) ► The Days City This game is a city that features towers, houses, churches, and even an incomplete museum. It is the most popular of the Day Union's games as well as the main hub for their games, as all other games have a teleporter back to the city. The buildings presented in the game are the same color and are near identical to each-other, they are all the same color. All the houses except for the restricted areas (Supreme Leaders Residence, Governors Residence) are all identical. Everybody that joins will also have the same outfit each other, a suit and an expressionless face. This game is in a dystopian setting. Behavior Every member of the Days Union acts correspondingly to the word in their username. For example, Emotionless_Day acts dull and rarely shows any emotion, while Unstable_Day acts traumatically and speaks in all capital letters and twitches. Unpredictable_Day has bipolar disorder, he can act friendly but it can soon fade into complete outrage. He then after a while apologizes for his actions, it seems as if he doesn't have control over his actions. He is also said to hate the other operatives, except for a few which have not yet been named. Placid_Day has stated himself that something went wrong during his testing. Placid_Day is calm, and is the only operative that makes drinks. Macabre_Day kills people with no hesitation, he is arguably the most brutal out of all the Field Agents. He sometimes opens fire on unsuspecting civilians who haven't violated any of the city's rules. Members This list only includes official operatives/field agents of The Days Union. This is in chronological order of their joining. * The_Found3r (Founder) * Great_Day (Supreme Leader) * Sorrowful_Day * Scary_Day * Dreadful_Day * Unpredictable_Day * Placid_Day * Emotionless_Day * Radiant_Day * Practical_Day * Dynamic_Day * Macabre_Day * Unstable_Day * Benevolent_Day External Links The Day Union Category:Active Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Myths Category:Myth Groups